Americans in Hogwarts
by AmericanMudbloods
Summary: Two home schooled American witches are transferred to Hogwarts. DracoXoc, ocXoc
1. Chapter 1: A Typical Day

**Americans in Hogwarts: 1. A Typical Day**

"See if you can keep up!" Anni yelled, turning her head to spot her best friend. But much to her confusion, Sarah wasn't there. Upon hearing victorious laughter, she whirled to face forwards again and spotting her, now roughly ten feet ahead and gaining speed. Her mid-back auburn hair and purple jacket flapped wildly behind her. Anni leaned forward, almost laying flat against her Nimbus 2001 to catch up with Sarah's.

The only lighting was from the full moon. They were used to flying blindfolded in the Missouri hills, so naturally, flying in the dark was no problem. It was like second nature to them.

The race was becoming more intense as Anni caught up. She rammed into Sarah, trying to cause her to fall. They weren't high enough to become too badly injured if they fell. The rules were simple: if you fall, you lose. If you weren't the first to enter the window that led to their bedroom, you lose.

The sky had faded into an early morning grey as the duo raced back in the direction of the house and their bedroom window. Currently, they were neck and neck, both unwilling to lose to the other. They sped up again, now within thirty feet of their home and gaining. Unexpectedly, Sarah slammed into Anni, causing her to collide into the side of the two story house as Sarah crashed straight through the closed attic window that led into their bedroom.

Anni fell to the ground, landing in a bush on her back. "Ah, fuck!" she swore. I was at that instant that a light flashed on from a window on the first floor. "Shit! Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" She panicked, realizing they had woken her mother. Anni grabbed her broom and flew up to the attic where she and Sarah were supposed to sleep.

In the room, Sarah lay perfectly still, afraid of further injuring herself on the shards of glass scattered on the floor. "Anni!" she whispered urgently. Anni landed, climbing off the broom.

"Why was the window shut!?" she hissed.

"I didn't want it to get cold!" Sarah defended. Anni sighed and face palmed herself and automatically wishing she hadn't.

"Oww…" she grumbled. That's when the door slammed open.

"What's going on!? Why are you two up this early!?" Nataly, Anni's mother, demanded. It didn't take long for her to notice Sarah lying on the floor, covered in cuts and glass. "What happened?!" she screamed, looking up and seeing the shattered window. Then she noticed the brooms lying on the floor and that was the last piece of evidence she needed. "You were sneaking out again?!" she screeched with her hands on her hips. The girls were silent.

Nataly glared, whipping out her wand and pointing it at the window, performing the 'repairo' spell. The shards of glass, including the glass from Sarah's wounds, shot toward the window and fit neatly into place, fixing it. Sarah whimpered in pain.

"And what happened to you?" Nataly questioned Anni.

"Huh?" She tilted her head to the side.

"You have a huge bruise on your forehead." Nataly folded her arms across her chest.

"Huh, so that's why it hurt when I face-palmed…" Anni mumbled. Sarah sat up, examining her cuts. Nataly strode over and pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, let's get you bandaged up." She pushed her lightly toward the door and to the bathroom, Anni close behind.

When they reached the second floor bathroom, Nataly had Sarah sit on the toilet, the lid down. She rummaged through one of the drawers, looking for the first aid kit. Anni stood in the doorway and watched.

"You two could have really hurt yourselves, or worse, been seen by a muggle," Nataly scolded.

"We didn't go past the boundaries," Anni defended. They lived in the country. Their house had been built on the eight hundred and twenty-seven acre property owned by Sarah's grandparents. Not saying they were rich or anything; they just had a lot of gorgeous land.

Nataly Fhang was an ex-auror and had resigned from her position to train her daughter and Sarah in the art of magic. It was useful since there wasn't a school for magic in America.

"Anastasia Michelle, if you want to have a seventeenth birthday, you'd better straighten up." she threatened as she applied healing remedies to Sarah's injuries. Anni winced at her real name, but other than that, made no movement.

"Well, it'll just be you and Sarah," she mumbled, looking at the floor. Nataly sighed, knowing her threat had had absolutely zero effect on the teenager. She finished wrappings Sarah's cuts and stood.

"You two get dressed, I'll start breakfast. She turned and left the room. The girls looked at each other. Anni grinned.

"Race ya!" she said before immediately bolting for the stairs.

"Bitch!" Sarah yelled after her. In few short seconds, she passed Anni and flew into the room, slamming the door behind her. Sarah always was the faster runner. The girls laughed. Minus the injuries and getting in trouble, this was how most days were.

Anni sat down at her spot at the kitchen table as Nataly finished placing the food. Sarah stepped into the room, gagged, and rushed to the bathroom. Nataly and Anni looked at each other. "Is my cooking that bad?" Nataly asked. Anni shook her head.

"She didn't get any sleep, and the smell of food makes her nauseous," she explained.

"Will she be able to eat?" Nataly asked, looking at the door with a worried expression.

"Not until 2," Anni replied, placing food onto her plate. Her mother shot her a glare.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this?" she snapped in a slightly disgusted tone. Anni shrugged.

"I've seen it before. As long as she doesn't smell food, she'll be ok." Nataly's glare didn't lift. Anni sighed.

"I'll take her some tea in a bit, it might help." The older woman nodded, looking down at her plate and starting to eat.

After breakfast and a few hours to allow Sarah's stomach to settle, it was time for 'class'. Every week day, Nataly would spend five to six hours teaching the girls. They studied a variety of topics including Defense against the Dark Arts, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and Herbology.

Sarah's strongest topic was Defense Against the Dark Arts followed by Charms. Anni's best were Transfiguration then Defense Against the Dark Arts. Often times, they would practice their spells in wizard duels, which often ended in ties. For every attack Anni had, Sarah had a defense, and vice versa. Anni was best at offensive spells while Sarah excelled at defensive ones.

They had also been taught how to cast spells without having to utter the name. This often times came in handy. To better assess the girls' skills, Nataly would duel against them. She didn't go easy on them either. And after multiple losses, the girls finally figured out a way to work effectively together, thus standing a better chance.

The trio made their way to the basement, where most of their classes were held. There were two rooms in the basement: the main room where general classes took place, and a side room where they studied Potions. There was a small greenhouse out back for Herbology.

"We'll start with Potions today," Nataly stated matter-of-factly. The girls groaned and Sarah slammed her head on the desk. Neither liked Potions in the least.

"Por qué!?" Anni cried the Spanish word for why dramatically.

"Think of it as punishment for sneaking out," Nataly countered sharply, striding to the door that led to the next room. The girls reluctantly followed.

The interior of the room was simple. There were multiple cabinets lining the room, each containing various ingredients for potion making. A long table in the center of the room held a cauldron placed over a burner. There was large desk placed before a blackboard at the designated front of the room.

Sarah and Anni stood by the table with the cauldron while Nataly wrote the steps and ingredient measurements for a truth potion. Once she was done, the girls left the table. Sarah gathered the necessary equipment while Anni gathered ingredients.

"Whoa, Mom, we're completely out of lacewing and…" Anni paused, pointing at various ingredients on the shelving. "Heck we're either out or running low on everything in this cabinet." There was then the sound of glass meeting the floor. Sarah sighed.

"We're out of glass vials as well," Sarah stated, looking at the glass vial she'd accidentally dropped. Nataly pulled out her wand and silently repaired it. Sarah picked it up and placed it on the table.

"Well, it looks like we'll have to make a trip to Diagon Alley." The older woman sighed, erasing the information on the board. "We'll just have to make a truth potion another time." The girls looked at each other and grinned. It was a double bonus: not having to make a potion plus a trip to Diagon Alley.

Nataly dug out two pads of paper and two pens from her desk. "Instead, you can take inventory and write down what we need." The girls groaned again, accepting the utensils handed to them and separated to the cabinets while Nataly worked at grading some of their previous assignments.

Once inventory had been taken, the trio spent the following four hours working on a few other subjects. Currently, the girls were finishing up on repotting some Mandrakes. Both wore a pair of fluffy earmuffs. Sarah's were deep purple while Anni's were dark green. Anni plopped the wailing Mandrake she held into the new, larger pot and Sarah shoveled dirt onto it. Anni joined, making the job take half the time.

"There." Anni beamed, patting the soil of the freshly filled pot. "All done." They removed their earmuffs and hung them alongside Nataly's blue ones in a cupboard containing their gardening tools. Anni looked at the clock on the greenhouse wall. I read 7:35 P.M. "Lets head in, Mom should have dinner done." Sarah nodded, following Anni out of the greenhouse door, locking it on her way out.

They entered the house and followed their noses to the dining room. Nataly looked up from placing a package of tortillas on the table. "Ah, I was just about to come get you."

"Mexican, sweet!" Anni said, grinning.

"I hope it's spicy." Sarah smiled. Mexican was her favorite, especially when it was spicy.

The girls grabbed their cups and got drinks for themselves; sweet tea for Sarah, water for Anni, and diet cherry Coke for Nataly. All three sat down and dug into the food.

After dinner and showers, two girls drug themselves to their room. Sarah slept on the far side of the room, close to the window while Anni slept closer to the door. The walls were covered with hand drawn pictures they had drawn and photographs that had been charmed so the images would move. The room was kept remotely organized, Sarah's side more than Anni's. Sarah was more of a perfectionist while Anni was more of the messy type.

The girls climbed into bed, Anni setting her alarm to go off at 6 A.M. Nataly had informed them at dinner that they would be leaving by 10 to head for Diagon Alley. They'd have to leave fairly early, considering that London was several hours ahead of they're time. So there would be no late night races tonight with that in consideration; plus the fact that Nataly had taken their brooms; it didn't help that they were exhausted from their long day. Anni flicked off the light and snuggled under her covers, just as Sarah was doing in her bed.

"G'night Sarah." Anni said.

"Night." Sarah replied. Then there was silence as they both attempted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Taking a Trip

**American in Hogwarts: 2. Taking a Trip **

"GRAAAAVES!" The Grave robber from Repo! The Genetic Opera screamed. Anni's hand flew out and searched her cluttered nightstand for her alarm. When she finally found it, she snatched it and immediately turned it off. Both girls lay in their beds for a few minutes before dragging themselves out. Anni was the first to grab her clothes and shuffle off to the bathroom.

Once in there, she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green tank top. She met her reflections brown eyes and started brushing her mess of wavy brown hair that ended at the small of her back. She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, then finished her business in the bathroom before leaving to allow Sarah her time in there.

When she returned to the room, the other girl was already dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans. "Done?" Sarah asked.

"For now." Anni replied, rubbing one of her eyes. "Do you need me to straighten your hair?" Sarah gave an innocent smile.

"Please?" Anni smirked and nodded. Sarah had thick and wavy auburn hair and dark brown eyes. She was also exactly five feet; only one inch shorter than Anni. Sarah walked past her friend and out the door to perform her own bathroom routines, and to make sure to turn the straightener on.

When 10 rolled around, the girls met Nataly, decked in a white shirt, jeans, beige slip on shoes, and a deep red wine traveling cloak at the fireplace. The fireplace was built to accommodate the usage of the Floo network, so the height was at least five feet. "Ready to go?" Nataly questioned. The younger girls nodded. Sarah wore a her purple jacket and a pair of black knee high converse while Anni wore a black trench coat and black combat boots.

Each took a handful of Floo powder kept in a vase by the fireplace. One at a time, they stood in the fireplace and named their destination, each one disappearing.

The trio came out at the fireplace of Flourish and Blotts. They would more than likely be doing some shopping at the bookstore but first thing they had to do was make a trip to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. After all, you can't shop without money. The females quickly left the store, coming out onto the packed, bustling streets. Nataly led the way, weaving through the crowds, Sarah and Anni tagging along at the hem of her cloak.

Soon, they reached the snowy white structure that was Gringotts. Nataly turned to face the younger girls. "Do you want to stay on here and wait?" They nodded. It was pretty well a given. "Alright, I'll be out shortly." She said, turning and entering the building. Anni sat on the steps, out of the way of those entering and exiting the bank. Sarah sat to her right. Sarah had to have someone at her left, or it freaked her out.

"I hope we get to go shopping." Sarah spoke up. Anni nodded.

"If we do, wanna hit Quality Quidditch Supplies? I wanna check out the new models and accessories; pimp out my broom." She grinned and winked at her companion, who giggled in turn. "Oh, and I heard they were opened a couple new shops: a joke shop and a jewelry store."

"Really? We should check them out." Sarah spoke, Anni nodded in agreement. "And didn't your mom say we could ge3t pets now?" Sarah asked with and edge of excitement to her voice. Anni smiled widely.

"That's right! Anni remembered, her enthusiasm not quite comparing to Sarah's. She knew Sarah had been dying to get and owl of her own for years. Anni preferred cats. "Alright, so that's at least four places we need to go to."

"Yep, I hope we can go to all of them."

"Alright girls, ready to go?" Nataly's voice asked as she stepped down beside them. They hopped up, nodding. "Alright, we have to go to Slug and Jiggers for potions ingredients, Flourish and Blotts for a couple new books, and Madame Malkin's to get your robes fitted." She listed. Even though the girls didn't attend a school, Nataly still liked for them to have robes. They descended the steps of the bank and down through the street.

They entered the door to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where the girls soon found themselves standing on stools and having their robes adjusted to better fit.

"Hey, Mom, Sarah and I were wondering if we could hit some stores while we were here." Anni stated. Nataly looked up from the list she was reading and at her daughter.

"Sure, when we're done here, you two can go shop around and I'll go get what we need." The girls smiled.

"Thank you!" they both said. Nataly returned her attention to the list once more.

A few minutes later, the seamstresses finished with them and they folded their newly adjusted robes, placing them in a bag. They made their way to Nataly, who was staring out the window with a very serious and concentrated expression. When they reached her, she turned to them. She reached into the large purse she was carrying and pulled out two velvet bags, one dark purple with Sarah's initials stitched in silver thread and a dark green one with Anni's initials, also stitched in silver. She handed them each their corresponding bag, each heavy with money.

"You two can go on and shop; meet me at Flourish and Blotts around 7:30. She barely gave them time to nod before turning and swiftly leaving the store. Anni frowned.

"She's acting odd… Oh well, let's go!" She also left the shop, Sarah close at her right.

The girls made their way down the street, which was now a little less crowded. Each girl held items they had purchased from the shops. Both held and individual cage; Sarah's contained a mid-sized Tawny owl with beautiful brown feathers and magnificent gold eyes that she had purchased from Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Anni's cage held an almost full grown calico Turkish Angora cat with a lovely set of amber eyes she'd gotten from Magical Menagerie. Anni also held a bag of nougats that would cause nosebleeds from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Sarah carried the bag with their robes. The girls continued on to Quality Quidditch Supplies and quickly ducked inside.

They wandered the shop, looking at the various broom models and gear. It didn't take long for them to find themselves staring at a Firebolt that was on display.

"Wow… This thing would fly circles around our Nimbus'." Anni gawked.

"It would." Sarah agreed.

"Quick! Get me away before I start drooling!" Anni turned quickly and hastily stepped forward, accidentally running straight into someone. She stumbled backwards, unintentionally dropping her bag and cat on the floor. Sarah managed to catch her before she joined them.

"Sorry." A deep voice said. They girls looked up to see a young man standing there. He was about 5'7 with flippant white hair almost looked more like fur than hair and pale blue, almost white eyes, and pale skin; an albino.

"N-no, it was my fault. Sorry." Anni spluttered. He leaned over and picked up her bag and cat, who mewed grumpily. He handed them to her, and picked up his own belongings. Silently, he turned and walked away. Anni turned to Sarah.

"Wow Anni, you're really blushing." She grinned.

"Am not! Oh, look, goggles." Anni picked up a pair of goggles that sat on a shelf. "These will help keep the air out of my eyes." She said, checking the price. "Hm, one silver sickle and fourteen knuts. That's not too bad." She took the goggles to the counter and paid for them. It was obvious she was trying to change the topic. Sarah followed, checking the time.

"It's 7 now. We have half an hour until we have to meet your mom." She stated.

"Ok. We still have time to hit the jewelry store real quick." They left and scurried to their next destination.

The girls sat on the stairs inside Flourish and Blotts, both sporting a new colored friendship ring. Sarah's read 'Best' and Anni's read 'Friends'. The rings were based off the muggles' mood rings, but these showed the mood of the person wearing the matching ring. The bands also magically adjusted to fit whatever finger it went on. They also had a piece of parchment explaining what color represented which mood.

Currently, Sarah's ring was bright orange, showing that Anni was frustrated. While Anni's ring was blue with a slight purple tinge, revealing Sarah to be calm, but a little worried. Anni huffed, checking the time once again. It was 8 o' clock and they hadn't seen hide nor hair of Nataly.

"I wonder where she is." Sarah questioned aloud.

"I don't know, but she'd better hurry up." Anni grumbled, her temper setting in. A few minutes later, a woman dressed in blue entered the shop, her dirty blonde hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her blue eyes searched the bookstore until they landed on Sarah and Anni. She hurriedly strode over to them.

"Anastasia Fhang? Sarah Dodson?" The girls looked up at her.

"Yes?" Anni said, looking at the woman.

"My name is Abigail Remmings. I'm from the Ministry of Magic and I need you two to come with me. It concerns your mother." Abigail said quickly. Sarah's ring turned grey as Anni furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What's going on? What's happened?" She asked. Abigail looked away, as if she were trying to find the right words. Her eyes met Anni's.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your mother was found in Knockturn Alley, she's been murdered."


	3. Chapter 3: Ends and Beginnings

We're sorry it's taken so long to update. We've been really busy and unable to get together to work. And also sorry that the chapters so short. The next one will be longer!

**Chapter 3: Ends and Beginnings**

Sarah and Anni watched as they lowered the casket into the freshly dug hole. It had been three days since Nataly had been killed. According to the Ministry of Magic, she'd been tortured with the cruciatus curse before the killing curse had been used. They assumed the actions had been performed by a Death Eater, which wouldn't be unusual. The news had been heartbreaking for the girls. Sarah's mom, Trudy, was now looking after them.

They funeral was solemn and quiet. Sarah's family was there, along with several witches and wizards that neither of the girls recognized. Some cried, others remained stony faced and grim. Anni glanced around at the faces, hoping to see a face she knew wouldn't be there. After all, she hadn't seen or heard from her father for several years. She reached up and absentmindedly touched a small crystal dolphin pendant; it was the last thing her father had given to her.

Final words were spoken before one wizard flicked his want, covering the casket and filling the hole with dirt. Grass magically grew from the soil along with a large array of flowers: lilies, daisies, irises, and forget-me-nots amongst them. Anni swallowed hard as her and Sarah broke out into a fresh set of tears. Trudy wrapped them both in a comforting hug.

"Come on girls, lets go inside." She suggested softly. They allowed her to guide them into the house and through to the living room. The other mourners followed. Several spoke to them, saying things like how wonderful Nataly had been and how they'd miss her and felt for the girls. Anni tuned them out. She and Sarah had both known very well what Nataly had been like. One by one, and even in small groups, they left. The only ones people left in the room were the three, who were sitting on the worn blue couch, and Abigail, who sat on the matching loveseat. She was the one who suddenly broke the silence that had fallen.

"I have Nataly's will." Abigail said softly, pulling a parchment envelope held closed wit ha red wax seal from her baby blue purse and handing it to Trudy. "I was a close friend of Nataly's; we were partners when she was still an auror." Her eyes were sad, but her face remained stony. She was definitely and experienced auror. "While I'm here, I'd like to discuss the continuation of Sarah and Annis educations."

The three looked at her, with slightly surprised expressions. "You see, Nataly frequently told me how talented the girls are, and I'd hate to see them not continue to progress." Trudy, Sarah, and Anni looked at each other. Then Trudy looked back at Abigail.

"Will you be teaching them?" she asked. The auror looked at her a bit sadly and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, no. I'm not qualified to teach and we need every available auror nowadays. The best solution –and this is Nataly's idea- is to send them to Hogwarts." Abigail explained. Trudy frowned a bit.

"Isn't that the school in England?" she asked in the concerned mother way. The auror nodded. "That's and awful long way and to be gone for so long…" she spoke, sounding unsure.

"Yes, but I assure you, it's an excellent school. And it's sort of their decision if they want to go or not." Her blue eyes glanced from Sarah to Anni. Trudy opened her mouth to say something, but Anni beat her to it.

"I want to go." She said quickly, and all eyes fell on her. "Mom went to Hogwarts and said a lot of good things about it. And we wouldn't be gone the entire year; they let us come home during Christmas and summer breaks." She stated matter of factly. She looked at Abigail, who was smiling and nodding. "I've also heard its one of the safest placed in the world; especially nowadays." Abigail's smile faltered slightly. Anni looked down. "And… I want to learn more. There's no one here that can teach me, so I'll go where I have to." She finished her mini speech in a rush and waited for someone else to speak, deciding she'd said enough.

"I'll go too." Sarah spoke up, sounding a little bit shaky. Anni looked at her gratefully. They both smiled at each other. Trudy was looking at her daughter.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. Sarah nodded.

"I can't let Anni go by herself." She stated. Sarah was probably the most loyal and reliable person Anni had ever known. Trudy sighed.

"Well, I'd like to spend some time with you tow." She stated. Abigail then popped back into the conversation.

"School starts September first, so you'll have some time." They nodded in response. "Alright, just leave the official stuff to me; I'll take care of it all." She stood. "You just make sure you're ready." They bobbed their heads as she made her way to the fireplace, taking a handful of Floo powder and stepping into the small space. She turned and gave them an encouraging smile, and a moment later, she was gone.


End file.
